


Espere a Tempestade Ceder

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Christmas Eve, Christmas Special, F/M, Holidays, Sharing a Room, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Usona [Usopp/Nami]Conseguir dinheiro para a Ceia de Natal acaba se tornando uma aventura inesquecível quando uma tempestade surpreende, e separa a tripulação...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Kudos: 2





	1. Trabalho, Marimo Perdido e... Ciúmes?!

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Especial de Natal
> 
> O foco é Usona, mas, como sempre haverá um pouco de nakamaship, e talvez tem um casal ou dois lá no subtexto, pois estes são os Mugiwaras! ;)
> 
> Eu classifiquei como +18 mesmo, e se reclamar vai ser +21 mwahahahaha(not sorry)!! =P
> 
> Agradeço a [FoxxyLady](http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/) por betar esta fic, opinar e me ajudar com os títulos dos capítulos, ARIGATÔ, ONEE-CHAN! ♥
> 
> Devo dizer que ao escrever esta fic me inspirei em vários contos natalinos que li durante a vida, o último, que me influenciou bastante, foi Deixe a Neve Cair, li ainda neste mês de dezembro, é ótimo e todos deveriam ler!
> 
> One Piece não me pertence... Pois se ele fosse meu haveria um Especial de Natal todos os anos!
> 
> Dedico esta fic para Flor De Lotus, que me acompanha, e sempre me apoia nos meus projetos... 💖
> 
> Sejam todos bem-vindos a esta nova fic, espero que gostem!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

Muito próximos da costa de uma ilha de verão no Novo Mundo, o sol da tarde se esmaecia mesmo faltando muitas horas para o anoitecer, o céu se tornava prateado com algumas nuvens rosas, como se rechonchudos algodões-doces flutuassem sobre o mar azul, comprovando o quão estranho era o clima e o tempo deste lado da Grand Line. Na cozinha, Luffy encarava Nami fazendo uma careta contrariada, os Mugiwaras ignoravam a intensa paisagem externa, envolvidos em uma discussão acalorada.

— O Natal é depois de amanhã! Não há outro jeito, Luffy! — Nami falou passando a mão no cabelo, cansada, ela sentou na cadeira, e pendeu a cabeça para perto de Usopp na mesa, ele observou silencioso os cabelos ruivos caírem como uma cascata em direção ao seu colo.

— Há sim!! E o dinheiro da poupança? Todos os tesouros que tínhamos e não gastamos nada? — Luffy respondeu aborrecido, sentado do outro lado do atirador.

— Eu já falei, é a reserva, não podemos gastar à vontade, e mesmo se gastássemos, não há bancos nesta ilha, não poderíamos trocar o ouro por dinheiro!

— Não vou trabalhar! — Zoro declarou irresoluto, sentando emburrado no sofá ao lado da mesa.

— Você nunca trabalha, Marimo Preguiça! — Sanji declarou com desdém, mas sentou ao lado do espadachim. — Se a Nami-san diz que precisamos arranjar dinheiro, nós vamos e pronto.

— Não é como se você tivesse trabalhado muito... — Zoro respondeu, e eles se encararam por um momento, dois brilhos diferentes se formando rapidamente, mas Chopper gemeu do outro lado da mesa e desviou a atenção.

— Ah... eu trabalhei demais da outra vez! Atender as pessoas não foi ruim, mas aquele trabalho de engraxate, foi tão cansativo... — A pequena rena fez sua feição amuada.

— Eu também posso ajudar, né? Da última vez me diverti, inclusive! — Declarou Robin, sorrindo. Ela acariciou o nariz azul de Chopper com as costas dos dedos, ele sorriu satisfeito.

— Foi um dia muito pesado aquele! — Usopp falou repentinamente, sentado ao lado de Nami, ele aparafusava alguma coisa no Kuro Kabuto enquanto observava com o canto do olho, o cabelo ruivo balançando suavemente quando ela se movia acompanhando a conversa.

— Usopp-san, eu não tinha ideia que vocês tinham trabalhado tanto! — Brook percebeu, levando uma xícara de chá em direção ao próprio maxilar descarnado.

— Quem disse que o Usopp trabalhou? Ele apenas contou o dinheiro! Eu tive que ficar pra lá e pra cá servindo aqueles marinheiros nojentos. — Nami ergueu a cabeça e respondeu para Brook, mas ela encarava Usopp com farpas nos olhos.

— Mas era muito dinheiro! A Robin foi excepcionalmente popular naquele dia! — Usopp se defendeu, encolhendo-se para o lado de Luffy.

— Robin ganhou uma bolada mesmo, ela dançou super sensualmente, e o Chopper faturou muito também, o dinheiro foi suficiente para comprar muitos equipamentos e combustível para o Sunny! — Franky comentou, ele erguia um polegar enorme em direção a Robin e Chopper, sentados à frente dele.

— Eu não vou ficar feliz com você dizendo isso, desgraçado! — Chopper respondeu, mas ele sorria prazerosamente.

— Bem, se vocês querem uma ceia de natal, com árvore e presentes, vamos ter que arranjar o dinheiro! — Nami determinou, olhando altiva para os outros.

Luffy amuou, Zoro simplesmente virou o rosto, e os outros começaram a dar ideias.

— Eu poderia construir um super parque temático na ilha mais próxima e cobramos ingressos! — Franky disse entusiasmado.

— Não... isso necessitaria de um local e muito desprendimento de tempo e material, sem contar que teríamos de investir dinheiro. — Nami respondeu com a sobrancelha arqueada, Franky encolheu os ombros enormes em resposta.

— Sanji poderia fazer alguns bolos e biscoitos natalinos, e venderíamos na Ilha! — Usopp disse.

— É, isso poderia ser uma boa ideia! Essas coisas sempre vendem muito nesta época! — Ela trocou um olhar com Usopp, sorrindo. Algo naquela ideia a animou além do normal.

— Siiim, Nami-swaaan! Se é o que você deseja deste seu servo do amor!! — Sanji se derreteu, um coração já pulava em seu único olho exposto.

— Lá vai o idiota escravo. — Zoro implicou, mas Sanji apenas jogou-lhe um olhar frio e continuou a falar com Nami.

— Eu não me oponho, tenho os ingredientes!

— Então vamos fazer isso! Robin, poderia ajudar Sanji no que for necessário? Franky, prepare o Mini Merry II, os outros esperem um minuto, vamos fazer o sorteio para ver quem vai à ilha concluir as vendas!

Franky e Robin acenaram, ela se ergueu e caminhou elegantemente até o balcão, onde Sanji, frenético já dispunha alguns ingredientes, enquanto isso Franky se dirigiu ao deque.

Nami preparou os papéis marcados, e empurrou a mão para cada um dos mugis, Zoro pegou o primeiro, que estava marcado indicando que ele era um dos escolhidos para a tarefa, logo depois dele Sanji percebia que seu papel era totalmente branco, Zoro olhou parecendo desinteressado, ele simplesmente lançou a Nami um olhar indiferente, e foi cuidar do leme.

Luffy pegou o dele, e gritou em êxtase quando viu a ponta vermelha. Chopper trêmulo, apanhou o papel dele com os olhos fechados, e sorriu suspirando quando viu que não fora um dos sorteados. Brook ficou um pouco chateado pois o papel dele estava completamente branco também.

Nami empurrou a mão com os papéis para Usopp, ele se encolheu, dobrando-se, colocou a mão na barriga.

— Nami, eu não... eu não disse a vocês, mas tenho uma séria doença...

— Pegue o papel logo, Usopp!

Ele fez um sorriso forçado, o suor já escorrendo descaradamente pela sua face, Nami bufou, e ele finalmente arrancou um papel da mão dela em um gesto muito teatral, Nami ficou com um último papel. Ela olhou para Usopp com a sobrancelha arqueada, ambos foram sorteados.

— Pense pelo lado bom, estaremos com Zoro e Luffy! — Nami sorriu, mas seu sorriso não passava confiança alguma.

Algumas horas depois, Sanji, alcançava caixas para Robin, que com um olho fechado observava cada uma atravessar seu campo de braços, indo em direção ao Mini Merry II, eles carregavam a pequena embarcação com biscoitos e bolinhos prontos para serem comercializados na ilha mais próxima.

Nami e Usopp ajudavam a organizar tudo em uma embarcação adjacente construída por Franky para a ocasião, enquanto Zoro estava, tranquilamente, dormindo no último banco, e Luffy pulava e batia palmas ao mesmo tempo, animado com a perspectiva de uma nova aventura.

Depois de todas as caixas empilhadas harmonicamente, eles partiram, Usopp no leme, Nami ao lado dele fazendo algumas anotações de preços e dando rápidas olhadas para o atirador que guiava concentrado, Zoro e Luffy sentados atrás, um dormindo e o outro acenando para o convés do Sunny-go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usopp foi o último a pular do Mini Merry II, ele atracou o pequeno barco, prendendo-o com cuidado, e cobriu a carranca, para o caso de não serem reconhecidos na ilha. Zoro e Luffy foram na frente levando uma imensa parte das caixas nos braços, Nami levava algumas em um carrinho de lanches, algo também improvisado por Franky “com sobras da última reposição” dissera ele, mesmo que o carrinho tivesse acabamento impecável, e uma carranca idêntica à do Sunny-Go.

O atirador do bando escolheu um local um pouco adiante do porto, com boa circulação de pessoas, mas que manteria o perfil deles incógnito, não seria bom que o governo mundial descobrisse que os “desprezíveis Mugiwaras” estavam vendendo produtos natalinos em plenos olhos da população.

O carrinho que Franky fizera, foi facilmente transformado em um balcão de vendas, e assim que eles organizaram todos os produtos ali, e em poucos minutos, as pessoas já se aproximavam, escolhendo sempre mais do que uma opção.

Luffy estava comendo várias mercadorias, mas Sanji estivera preparado para algo assim, e fez uma quantidade absurda, mesmo com Luffy comendo, Nami já tinha um maço de bellys respeitoso nas mãos.

— Nami, me alcance mais daqueles pãezinhos de mel, por favor? — Usopp pediu sem olhar para Nami, uma senhora com três crianças o observava empacotar vários itens, enquanto as crianças riam com Luffy fazendo palhaçadas. — Nami... o que você está...? Hm?

Ele rodou os olhos, Nami contava o dinheiro fervorosamente, seus olhos pareciam realmente dois enormes cifrões de belly. Usopp olhou em volta, Luffy entretinha crianças e Zoro estava envolvido em uma difícil contagem de biscoitos, o atirador não viu mais ninguém com quem ele pudesse contar para algo, então pediu licença aos clientes, que ainda gargalhavam a ver Luffy engolir um bolo inteiro, e ele mesmo pegou as mercadorias, e em seguida, para delírio de Nami, colocou mais dinheiro no caixa.

Cerca de duas horas depois que chegaram, Usopp entregou uma caixa de muffins decorados para um senhor alto, e logo atrás dele surgiu uma moça, que sorriu imensamente para o atirador, fazendo com que ele derrubasse o dinheiro que entregava para Nami, a moça se aproximou do balcão improvisado, quase se jogando em cima do atirador.

— Ah! Olá! Você deve ser Usopp dos Mugiwaras, não é? Não acredito que fui capaz de encontrá-lo! — Os olhos azuis dela percorreram Usopp com clara expressão de felicidade. — Gostaria de agradecer, sabe... o que você fez em Dressrosa foi incrível, né... meu pai... ele estava entre os brinquedos que você...

Mas Usopp não esperou ela terminar, ele apoiou uma mão por cima do carrinho e saltou, cobriu a boca da garota com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava-a, evitando que ela caísse pelo susto.

— De onde tirou esta ideia insana? Não tenho nada com esses piratas...! — Ele começou, sussurrando desesperado, mas ela segurou a mão dele firmemente, desobstruindo os lábios.

— Foi incrível, Usopp-sama!

— Ah, sa... sama?

— Estou realmente encantada! E devo dizer que pessoalmente você é ainda mais bonito do que no cartaz!

A esta altura Usopp já estava corado, a moça sorria para ele como se estivesse vendo um salvador de fato, Nami observava tudo com uma expressão indefinível.

— Então, onee-chan, que tal um panetone de chocolate? — A ruiva se meteu entre Usopp e a moça, separando-os discretamente. — Se por acaso a marinha tiver espiões aqui, pode acabar pensando que esse aí é mesmo o tal que você disse.

As últimas palavras foram ditas secamente, Usopp sentiu um frio na espinha, e não saberia explicar se foi pela imagem que surgiu na mente dele onde a marinha ancorava e os prendia, ou se foi pelo olhar de desdém que a ruiva lhe dirigiu.

— Ah, hm, gomenasai... — A moça falou, tentando tocar a mão de Usopp para fortalecer o pedido de desculpas, Nami a empurrou gentilmente.

Usopp, olhando meio desconfiado para todos os lados, colocou em uma sacola o que vinha a ser o último panetone de chocolate para a cliente loira. A moça sorriu imensamente, e foi embora, acenando até desaparecer de vista.

Nami observou Usopp com o canto do olho, sorridente e entregue, ele acenava de volta para a moça, sem poder se conter, a ruiva o acertou com o cotovelo direto na barriga, ela não sabia de onde vinha aquela dor que irrompeu de repente em seu peito, mas ia dividir com Usopp de qualquer forma.

— Nami!! Por que fez isso? — Ele questionou irritado.

— Volte ao trabalho. Temos que vender isso antes que Luffy coma tudo! E onde está o Zoro, afinal?

De repente esquecendo da dor no estômago e ignorando as feições emburradas da ruiva, Usopp notou que Zoro realmente desaparecera, o atirador olhou em volta procurando, e encarou a Nami de volta.

— Ele... ele sumiu? E agora?

— Ele vai ficar bem, deve ter apenas ido dar uma volta... — Ela respondeu se afastando, Nami não tinha certeza e nem queria pensar sobre isso, ela só queria ficar um pouco longe de Usopp por agora.

— Oi! Onde você vai, Nami?  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Duas horas se passaram e o crepúsculo avançara, deixando o céu azul escuro, e apesar do clima de verão, um vento frio sacudia os cabelos deles. Usopp olhava admirado para as caixas vazias, eles venderam tudo em tempo recorde, e mesmo com Luffy comendo grande parte da mercadoria, Nami tinha um saco de dinheiro! Com certeza não precisariam gastar o ouro do navio.

Mas havia um problema que eles não esperavam ter que resolver: Zoro havia desaparecido realmente.

— Vamos procurar ele! — Determinou Usopp, ele encarava Nami esperançoso, mas foi Luffy quem respondeu.

— Ele vai ficar bem. O Zoro é forte.

— ISSO NÃO IMPORTA! — Usopp gritou.

Nami observava o porto pensativa, ela deslizou os olhos de Usopp para Luffy, uma ideia surgindo rapidamente.

— Luffy, você volta para o navio, eu e o Usopp vamos comprar algumas coisas e procuramos o Zoro, o que acham?!

Usopp devolveu o olhar desconfiado, Nami girou os olhos, ela o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ele não queria ter de andar em uma ilha cheia de marinheiros.

— Que outra opção temos? Estamos só nós aqui, alguém precisa voltar ao navio e o Zoro não pode ficar zanzando perdido por aí! — Ela falou diretamente com Usopp, pois Luffy coçava o nariz, totalmente alheio.

— Ahhh, por que algo assim sempre acontece? E se a marinha nos encontrar? Odeio isso! — Usopp declarou frustrado, Nami o encarou compadecida, mas não havia outra coisa a ser feita neste momento.

— Pense Usopp, será muito pior se a marinha encontrar o Zoro antes de nós, ou antes de terminarmos as compras de natal!

_Isso ela tem razão_, ele pensou.

— Vamos pedir para o Sanji ajudar, acho que ele tem mais chances de achá-lo. — Ele falou um pouco mais confiante.

— Sim, bem observado! Vamos mandar uma mensagem para ele e os outros no Sunny!

Nami segurou a mão de Usopp ternamente, ela sabia que o atirador havia compreendido, e confiantes, eles trocaram um longo olhar, o calor da mão dele unida a dela confortando-a imensamente, mesmo que um pequeno arrepio percorresse seu corpo com o contato.


	2. A Culpa é da Tempestade

Luffy acenou por um tempo, depois sentou na direção do Mini Merry II, satisfeito capitaneando sua volta ao navio principal, enquanto isso no porto, Usopp gemia consternado ao lado de Nami.

— Precisamos mesmo ir atrás do Zoro? Não acha que o Sanji poderia resolver isso?

— Sim, mas até ele chegar aqui vamos adiantando as coisas, né? Vamos lá, no final tenho certeza que pode ser divertido!

Ela pegou a mão dele, pressionando-a entre as suas, Usopp sentiu um puxão no estômago com o toque, fora muito repentino e ele se amaldiçoou por sentir o rosto arder.

Eles andaram alguns metros, Nami resolveu não soltar a mão de Usopp, pois não queria que ele se distraísse olhando uma coisa e outra e acabasse se perdendo também, ela colocou parte do dinheiro na bolsa dele, e outra parte carregava em uma pequena bolsa a tiracolo.

Algumas quadras depois, eles notaram que o Natal estava em toda parte. Nas decorações das vitrines, nos vendedores de rua oferecendo todo o tipo de produto desta época, no Papai Noel cumprimentando as crianças, nos artistas que cantavam velhas canções natalinas.

Nami parou maravilhada em frente a uma Árvore de Natal gigante, a vista por si só era impressionante, porém, haviam luzes coloridas por todo o local ao redor da árvore, no chão aos pés dela vários bonequinhos representando pequenos elfos viravam-se mecanicamente, colocando e tirando pequeninos presentes em um trenó ornamentado, logo atrás deles, servindo de plano de fundo para a paisagem, um mini castelo com torres nevadas brilhava com fios de neon.

— Oh que lindo! — Nami não pôde se conter, ela deu um passo à frente, tocando levemente uma bola de natal vermelha, próxima a ponta de uma das torres o castelo.

— Uma pessoa poderia morrer empalada em uma torre dessas, ou talvez enganchado com estas bengalas doces, sabe? — Usopp falou repentinamente.

— Como pode pensar algo assim? Meu Deus, este tempo em Dressrosa com Torao e Robin deixaram o seu humor ainda mais negativo!

— Na verdade estou apenas sendo precavido. — Ele falou olhando-a de soslaio.

Foi então que ele notou que Nami olhava fixamente um ponto logo atrás dele, Usopp virou o pescoço para ver o que era, e se deparou com uma cena de cinema.

Um casal trocava um longo beijo ao pé da árvore, a moça ficara na ponta dos pés e segurava a nuca do rapaz como se fosse uma tábua de salvação, ele por sua vez, a pressionava contra si.

— Dizem que beijar embaixo de uma árvore natalina tem um significado totalmente mágico... — Nami falou baixo demais e sem olhar para ele, e como Usopp ficou mudo, ela deu as costas a ele. — Bem, esquece isso, o tempo está mudando, acho melhor terminarmos as compras.

Usopp ficou um momento atordoado pela declaração e mudança de humor dela, um nó se formando na garganta dele, mas mesmo assim a alcançou.

— Oi, Nami! Eu falei sério! Aliás, aquela árvore só tem enfeites assustadores. Sabe aqueles elfos? Eles parecem um bando de tontattas atormentados, condenados a escravidão até o fim dos tempos.

Nami sorriu levemente da fanfarronice dele, e Usopp ficou aliviado ao ver que o clima estranho desvaneceu no ar. Eles entraram em algumas lojas, e andaram tanto que praticamente foram parar do outro lado da ilha, havia poucas pessoas na rua, apesar de ser uma ilha voltada ao turismo, e esse detalhe chamou muito a atenção deles, mas graças a isso, rapidamente eles haviam comprado muitas coisas, provavelmente a lista da ceia de natal estaria completa, se eles tivessem uma.

Como Nami imaginara, o tempo realmente mudou, eles contrataram um serviço de entrega para que tudo fosse entregue no Sunny e, quando resolveram finalmente fazer uma pausa para tomar um lanche, uma tempestade elétrica repentinamente desabou sobre a ilha.

Nami observava o céu, intrigada enquanto Usopp enfiava o terceiro ou quarto sanduíche na boca, ela suspirou cansada chamando a atenção dele.

— Não acho que esta chuva vai parar esta noite, pela minha experiência não vamos nem conseguir sair deste café. — Ela falou em um fio de voz.

— Como assim? Precisamos voltar ao navio! — Usopp quase gritou, alarmado.

— Eu sei, eu sei... mas veja... sequer podemos atravessar a rua! Acho melhor acharmos um local para passarmos a noite juntos... — Ela corou, virando o rosto sem encará-lo, aquilo saíra sem planejar.

Usopp quase engasgou com o suco, não era o que ele esperava que acontecesse quando carregou o Mini Merry com bolos e biscoitos natalinos.

— Quando você diz “passar a noite juntos”, quer dizer o que, exatamente? — Ele questionou, tentando evitar que sua imaginação fosse fértil demais.

— Ora, não seja idiota! Só estou dizendo que não vamos conseguir chegar até o Sunny, está impossível mesmo andar pelas ruas!

Usopp encarou os pés debaixo da mesa, ele fora idiota perguntando algo tão estúpido, porque a maldita imaginação sempre fluía como um rio cheio e descontrolado quando estava com Nami?

— Com licença, estão procurando um lugar para se abrigar da chuva por mais tempo? Este café também disponibiliza um serviço de pousada. — Uma senhora se aproximou deles, servindo mais um pouco de chá para Nami. — Estávamos esperando por esta tempestade há algum tempo, então toda a cidade se preparou.

— Estavam esperando? — Usopp disse, pairando o nariz próximo ao chá de Nami, mas o cheiro que acabou sentindo foi do cabelo dela.

— Ah, sim, temos um fenômeno que ocorre sempre perto do Natal, chove torrencialmente e dura dois dias, mas nunca aconteceu realmente no dia do natal.

— Oh! Isso lembra a Aqua Laguna em Water 7, não é mesmo, Nami?

Mas ela não prestava atenção em Usopp, ou na senhora que continuava falando, por um longo instante Nami se questionou sobre como poderia ter esquecido essa informação? Ela leu algo relacionado nos vários livros que encontrou em Weatheria, e tinha certeza que estes mesmos livros estavam na biblioteca do Sunny, mas, decididamente ignorou o assunto quando chegou aqui...

— OI, NAMI!! — Usopp gritou, Nami viu que ele estava sozinho, a dona do café havia se afastado. — Você ouviu o que a oba-san disse? Nossas compras certamente serão entregues, pois eles têm um sistema de transporte aéreo por pássaros gigantes, ou alguma merda desse tipo, mas não vamos poder sair daqui hoje e talvez nem amanhã! O que faremos? Nem os den den mushi funcionam direito!

— Acho que não tem muita escolha, né... Vamos ver se há quartos disponíveis.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Nami segurava firmemente o den den mushi bebê, eles conseguiram convencer a dona da pousada a emprestar o aparelho, mas o animalzinho era tímido demais e estava claramente com medo da tempestade, então Nami se dedicou a acariciá-lo nas anteninhas, enquanto Usopp tentava a ligação.

_“Moshi moshi? Aqui é o Chopper!”_

— Chopper!! Aqui é Usopp! Eu e a Nami estamos presos na Ilha por culpa da tempestade! Vamos ter de ficar por aqui, até passar, faremos contato assim que possível! Luffy chegou bem?

_“AH, Olá Usopp! Sim, Luffy chegou bem! E o Sanji foi procurar o Zoro antes da tempestade começar, o pássaro que entregou as compras nos deu um alerta da tempestade, estamos longe da costa para evitar isso!”_

Chopper falou alto e claro, mas a ligação era cortada sempre que um relâmpago cortava o céu e o caracol tentava voltar para a concha.

— Isso é bom, continuem assim... — Usopp começou a falar, mas Chopper o interrompeu.

_“Usopp! Fiquem longe dos inimigos, há muitos caçadores de piratas rondando a ilha...”_ A voz dele já era chorosa e Usopp tratou de acalmá-lo enquanto Nami piscava sedutora para o caracol, que estava em dúvida se fugia do trovão, ou se cedia aos encantos da ruiva.

— Ora, ora ora... eu não lhe contei daquela vez que eu fiz tremer o chão de Dressrosa só com o poder do meu haki? Se aparecer um inimigo, ele vai se arrepender de mexer conosco!

_“Ah, incrível, Usopp!! Você é tão legal!”_

— Claro que sim! Chopper, avise os outros, nos vemos depois da tempestade, ja naa!!

Usopp terminou a ligação e Nami mostrou a língua para o caracol, já estava cansada de bajular aquela criaturinha mimada, ela encarou Usopp.

— Podemos ir para nossos quartos, ainda bem que eles tinham dois disponíveis! Tenho algum material de navegação, e gostaria de estudar algumas rotas.

Usopp encolheu os ombros, ele não tinha mais nada para fazer ali, e estava realmente cansado de tudo o que fizera no dia anterior, provavelmente um banho e roupas limpas ajudariam ele a relaxar um pouco.

Eles subiram os degraus que levavam aos quartos, ambos no mesmo corredor, se despediram e cada um foi para o próprio quarto.

Nami tomou um banho, havia algumas toalhas e tudo o que precisasse no banheiro, também ela tivera o cuidado de ficar com uma muda de roupa que comprara mais cedo na ilha, e ia usar agora.

Sentindo-se ótima depois de um longo banho, ela espalhou alguns livros e folhetos informativos sobre o mar ao redor da ilha, começou a estudar uma rota segura, fez algumas anotações e se distraiu calculando tempo para a rota, em escalas de viagem plausíveis. Algumas horas depois ela ergueu a cabeça notando que começara uma dor no pescoço sem que notasse.

Em um olhar abrangente, ela notou que o quarto estava equipado com um aparelho de DVD, ela se aproximou e viu alguns títulos conhecidos entre as lombadas de filmes visíveis na estante.

Ela apanhou um, e teve uma ótima ideia.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Usopp olhava para uma árvore de natal que estava distintamente montada no canto do quarto, ali era confortável e aconchegante, e as luzes da árvore davam um toque doce e familiar ao ambiente. O atirador já havia tomado banho, agora usava a roupa que Nami tinha separado das compras que foram entregues no Sunny, uma camiseta verde sem estampa e um tanto natalina, não era nada mau, na verdade era até bom estar com uma roupa limpa e de banho tomado, no entanto, ele estava absurdamente entediado.

O tédio era algo mortal, ele rasteja na sua pele e vai contaminando cada milímetro que toca, em pouco tempo a pessoa está letalmente infectada, e Usopp não levou nem uma hora para se sentir uma ameba entediada no meio do nada.

Ele tentara desenhar para passar o tempo, mas parece que só o que saíam das mãos dele eram os traços tão familiares de Nami. Era ridículo que toda a vez que ele queria desenhar algo, com a mente em branco e sem muito planejamento, os traços logo se revelavam como sendo os dela.

Usopp estava no meio de uma discussão mental, sobre como ele podia ser tão estúpido a ponto de ter algo em torno de cem páginas em um novo bloco de desenhos dedicados exclusivamente a Nami, quando ouviu uma batida suave na porta, ele congelou, jogou o bloco no fundo da bolsa vermelha, e caminhou até a porta, quando a abriu, Nami estava o encarando.

— Estava me perguntando se você está entediado o bastante para assistir a um filme comigo...

Usopp a observou por longos segundos, ela sorria levemente aguardando a resposta dele, os cabelos estavam soltos e úmidos, um cheiro agradável emanava da pele dela, a ruiva vestia uma blusa vermelha com algo verde por baixo, parecia tão natalina quanto a dele. Por fim, ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e a encarou indulgente.

— Não estou sempre me sacrificando por você?! — Falou com um olho fechado e o outro aberto testando a reação dela.

Nami gargalhou.

— Está sempre fugindo comigo, isso sim!

— Ora, e isso não é um sacrifício? Eu poderia fugir sozinho e deixar você para trás!

Nami puxou-o pela mão através do corredor.

— Baka! Você nunca faria algo assim.

Já no quarto dela, Usopp notou que, diferente do dele que era decorado em tons escuros, ali era claro e agradável.

Nami colocou um DVD, eles se acomodaram no chão, com as almofadas de um pequeno sofá, Nami ficou sentada em frente à TV, e Usopp se deitou com os braços para trás da cabeça, era para relaxar afinal, ele daria o seu melhor nisso, então, começaram a assistir um filme.

Ficara incrivelmente frio, a chuva era como fora previsto, e não deu trégua um minuto sequer.

Usopp estava rindo como idiota de uma cena específica, mas ele emudeceu quando Nami, imitando a cena, sentou no colo dele e segurou os lábios dele obrigando-o a formar um biquinho estúpido. Ela disse algo que ele não ouviu e em seguida riu jogando a cabeça para trás, Usopp a achou incrivelmente linda, os cabelos presos deixando o rosto totalmente visível, a mão dela tocando sua perna, o cheiro cítrico característico estava em todo o lugar.

Usopp sentiu-se completamente amortecido a observando, a gargalhada dela parou repentinamente, quando provavelmente ela percebeu a posição que estava, os lábios de Nami curvados em um simples sorriso agora, os olhos cerrados e o corpo tocando no dele de leve. Tão envolvido que ele estava, que nem mesmo percebeu quando a puxou para junto de seu peito e grudou seus lábios aos dela.

Nami sentiu a visão turva quando os lábios de Usopp esmagaram os seus, eram quentes e impacientes, mas delicados de alguma forma, e ela não sabia como isso estava acontecendo, mas resolveu aceitar, o beijando de volta, o coração aos pulos e a respiração entrecortada, ela nunca recebeu um beijo tão intenso, e jamais esperaria ser beijada assim, e muito menos por Usopp de todas as pessoas. Ele a apertou contra si, ainda fazendo com que as línguas se tocassem de uma forma lenta e gradual, Nami sentia que flutuava, mesmo estando completamente segura no colo quente e compacto dele.

Usopp estava totalmente fora de si, o gosto da boca de Nami o enlouquecendo mesmo que ele tentasse se conter, ele pensou que poderia se perder por um pequeno momento, ou por uma eternidade inteira, ele estava ciente do corpo dela pressionado contra si, mas tentava ignorar um desejo irracional de jogá-la no chão, e beijá-la inteira, as mãos dela seguravam o cabelo dele, e quando ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela, Nami gemeu dentro do beijo, e Usopp se aventurou subindo os dedos pelas costas macias dela, acariciando-a gentilmente, enquanto continuava a beijando vagarosamente. Usopp estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, estava sendo corajoso e não havia voltado atrás, isso era mais do que ele esperava.

Nami se imaginou deitada, enquanto Usopp beijava seu pescoço, com aquele olhar que ele sempre tinha quando estava contando vantagem sobre algo, aquele olhar sedutor que combinava tanto com ele neste momento. Nami divagou sentindo as pontas dos dedos dele deixando trilhas aquecidas na pele dela, então, ela percebeu que isso poderia acabar mal. Muito mal.

Insegura, ela soltou-se dele, abandonando o beijo e todas as emoções. Usopp fora pego de surpresa, e demorou um minuto para notar que ela se ergueu do colo dele de uma só vez e, parecendo uma gata elegante, caminhava formando um semicírculo no quarto.

— Estou tonto... o que foi isso? — Ele murmurou, e a procurou com os olhos.

— Foi apenas um beijo. Só isso. — Nami falou de costas para ele. — Acho que estamos cansados, e está tarde... preciso dormir. Vá para seu quarto, Usopp.

E então a verdade o atingiu.

Olhando para ela altiva como estava, Usopp sentiu o chão se abrir aos seus pés, só assim teve ideia da besteira que fez.

— Deus, eu sou um idiota!

Ela não viu quando Usopp saiu, apenas o som da porta fechando e nada mais. Era apenas ela no quarto, que ficara extremamente frio de repente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Quero desejar a todos um FELIZ NATAL com muitos doces, presentes e tudo o que vocês gostam! Comemorem com a família e curtam muito!!
> 
> E... guardem um pouco de sobremesa pra mim, as comidas nem ligo, mas os doces, humm... :3
> 
> O último capítulo vou postar só dia 26 porque vou ficar sem tempo mesmo e provavelmente longe do meu computador... :/ Mas, vai ser bom para receber os comentários... rs...
> 
> Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e todo o meu amor e uma barra gigante de chocolate para quem está comentando!
> 
> Mil Bjs, e FELIZ NATAL (desejando de novo mesmo! hahahaha)
> 
> Vivi


	3. Espere a Tempestade Ceder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cenas +18 neste capítulo, mas posso dizer que está bastante light, ao menos para os meus padrões... Mas precisava, vocês sabem, Usona é viciante... 💓
> 
> Boa Leitura!!

A tempestade já evoluíra para dilúvio apocalíptico, Usopp encarou a janela com olhos vazios, ele havia rolado na cama sem conseguir dormir, todas as emoções da noite anterior rodaram como algum vídeo defeituoso na mente dele.

Ele tentou reunir forças e ir até o quarto de Nami pedir desculpas, chegou a ensaiar alguns discursos sobre a importância da amizade entre nakamas, mas acabou abortando a ideia antes de bater na porta. Já era meio da tarde da véspera de Natal e depois de passar a noite revirando-se na cama, ele dormiu a maior parte do dia, então, ele tentara uma última vez ir até o quarto de Nami, mas dessa vez ela não respondeu quando ele batera.

E agora, com um aperto na garganta, ele observava a maldita chuva.

Ele sentia-se confuso, e inegavelmente ofendido, mesmo que fosse estupidez, a atitude de Nami o feriu de um jeito novo, um jeito que ele nunca mais queria ser ferido.

_Claro que seria assim_, porque ele se atreveu a imaginar algo diferente!

O problema nem era esse, na verdade o que o incomodava era a solidão e a curiosidade. O que Nami estaria fazendo? No que estaria pensando? Ela realmente falou algo sobre usar o tempo para esboçar alguns mapas, mas seria possível? Ele bem que tentou fazer algo para passar o tempo, e quando pegou o bloco de desenhos, tudo o que saíram foram traços que lembravam Nami de todas as formas.

Amuado, Usopp jogou o bloco do outro lado do quarto, ele caminhou de um lado para o outro, então cansado, resolveu tomar um banho e deitar, apreciando o som da chuva que ficara horrivelmente mais forte.

Ele encarava o teto imaginando se Nami estava deitada também, se os cabelos dela estavam soltos como uma cascata ruiva indo em direção ao chão, se os olhos castanhos dela estavam escondidos por trás das pálpebras, ele imaginou tanto que de repente conseguia até mesmo sentir o cheiro dela.

— USOPP!! USOPP, ABRA!!

Ele foi despertado pela voz de Nami vindo da porta, Usopp correu e escancarou, antes que olhasse no rosto da ruiva, um relâmpago iluminou o quarto escuro e alguns segundos um trovão sacudiu o ar. Nami pulou nos braços dele.

Eles passaram alguns minutos abraçados, se encarando, Usopp tentava decidir se estava feliz com a presença dela, ou se estava constrangido pela última vez que estiveram juntos, mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz dela.

— Né... Usopp... me desculpe por ontem. Eu... fiquei um pouco confusa, entende? — Ela falou saindo dos braços dele.

— Não! Não de forma alguma! Eu que peço desculpas! Chutei a placa de “Não ultrapasse”, sinto muito... não deveria ter atendido aos meus instintos... foi tão... deve ter sido muito constrangedor para você.

Nami arregalou os olhos, assistindo Usopp se afastar dela, ele enfiou ambas as mãos no bolso da calça jeans e a encarou com uma expressão vazia.

A ruiva estava surpresa com esta declaração, naquele momento Usopp havia seguido um instinto de beijá-la, e foi corajoso o bastante para isso, mas declarava que fora constrangedor... estas palavras a acalentaram e feriram, ao mesmo tempo, _“ele me queria, ou não?”_ Nami sentiu-se confusa novamente.

— Não... não foi constrangedor, você está enganado... — Ela falou em um fio de voz.

— Sinto muito, eu me deixei levar. — Usopp observou o rosto dela, as luzes da árvore de natal refletiam na pele clara, fazendo os olhos castanhos dela brilharem como se estivessem a ponto de derramarem lágrimas.

O olhar de Usopp a feriu, e doeu mais do que as horas que passou sozinha tentando organizar o coração, tentando dizer a si mesma que poderia ignorar aquele sentimento por mais um tempo, mas fora tudo em vão. Parecia que a ideia de vender bolos, a tempestade e o natal, tudo veio de uma só vez para fazer com que ela saísse de cima do muro.

— Não tem nada a ver, está errado! — Ela caminhou cravando uma unha bem feita no peito dele, enquanto Usopp a olhava por sob os cílios. — Foi realmente corajoso da sua parte e por muito tempo eu não esperava algo assim vindo de você!

— Tudo bem, desculpe e vamos mudar de assunto... Façamos de conta que nada aconteceu — Usopp tentou se afastar dela, mas Nami o segurou pela camiseta.

— Não está entendendo a emergência da situação. — Ela riu secamente. —Dizendo para fingir que nada aconteceu? E a forma como me sinto? Nunca mais vai poder ser como antes!

— Para mim também não! Mas não queria que fosse assim, de repente! De uma forma desesperada e sem seu consentimento. — Ele falou de costas para ela.

— Acabo de dizer que eu queria o beijo, você vai continuar dando evasivas? — Nami declarou em tom de riso, Usopp foi obrigado a virar de frente novamente, para acreditar no que ouvira.

— Está dizendo que... realmente...

— Sim, vamos continuar de onde paramos e aproveitar a magia desta árvore de natal ali, ou você vai continuar fugindo da situação? — Ela falou apontando a árvore.

Usopp deu dois passos e apanhou-a em seus braços, a pressionou contra si fortemente, ela era tão quente e tão suave ao mesmo tempo, ele afundou o nariz nos cabelos dela, absorvendo o cheiro inebriante que vinha dali, ela ergueu o rosto e ele poderia se perder no mar castanho que eram seus olhos, profundos e tempestuosos, os cílios cobriam parcialmente a íris, e ela tinha uma expressão de entrega que ele estava adorando demais para seu próprio bem.

Nami ficou na ponta dos pés descalços, encostando os lábios nos dele, um pedido e uma promessa era o que ela queria fazer, mas sua cabeça rodava com as emoções que sentia agora, ela sorriu e se derreteu quando o nariz dele escorregou pelo lado de sua bochecha e tocou sua orelha, a boca carnuda do atirador esfregou a dela antes de introduzir a língua gradualmente, o beijo foi lento e suave, tão bom quando o primeiro na noite anterior, Nami se viu suspirando quando ele deslizou a mão direita pelo pescoço dela, e segurou-lhe a nuca. Ela pensaria que Usopp sabia o que estava fazendo, mas o corpo dele deixava claro o oposto, as pernas tremiam levemente e a respiração dele era ofegante.

— Usopp, eu realmente quero ficar com você esta noite.

— Eu... tem certeza? Na verdade eu tenho pensado nisso há muito tempo, mas... Isso não complicaria as coisas?

— Eu não me importo. Fique comigo, Usopp... é só o que eu peço...

Ele não tinha como negar um pedido que também partiria dele, aquela ideia vinha crescendo dentro dele sem controle, tomando seu corpo e sua mente, ele tentou manter para si por tanto tempo, mas aparentemente era como as suas velhas doenças, esse sentimento sempre voltava com força, e cada vez a força era maior.

Ele baixou o rosto e beijou-a novamente, com os lábios colados a pegou no colo, uma fantasia tomava forma na cabeça do atirador, e, erguendo-a em seus braços, caminhou alguns passos até a cama, onde a depositou gentilmente.

— Na noite de Natal os pedidos não podem ser contestados.

O nervosismo dele desapareceu quase totalmente quando viu o rosto corado de Nami, as bochechas tão rosadas quanto o cabelo era alaranjado, ele sorriu para ela, tentando tranquilizá-la, mas queria também deixar claro que não teria mais volta.

A ruiva o encarou, ele sorria com olhos plissados, os cílios emoldurando uma íris escura e misteriosa, ela não sentia medo, apenas a emoção de estar com ele, com o cara que ela sempre confiara, aquele que sempre estava lá para ela, que a ajudava e protegia mesmo sem ter a força dos outros, o mesmo menino que chorou ao declarar que protegeria sua ilha, era agora um homem de cabelos negros e encaracolados, forte, inteligente, e que estava olhando apenas para ela.

Ele passou a mão no ombro dela, colocando o cabelo para trás, e mergulhou para um beijo, Nami resfolegou ao sentir a pressão do peito dele contra os seios dela, ele a acariciou nos cabelos e no pescoço, enquanto a beijava silencioso, era como se eles já estivessem fazendo isso há muito tempo, pois o beijo parecia algo normal e o calor do corpo dele se misturou ao dela rapidamente, as mãos dele não estavam trêmulas mais, mas Nami notou que ele mordia o lábio inferior concentrado nas sensações que compartilhavam.

Usopp queria explorar, queria deslizar as mãos pelo corpo que ele parecia já conhecer, o corpo que ele sempre ansiou mas nunca foi corajoso o bastante para reivindicar, ele queria muitas coisas, mas as reações dela o estavam entorpecendo cada vez mais, ele mordia o próprio lábio para conter os impulsos selvagens que ameaçavam romper a razão, então, quando começou a subir a blusa vermelha expondo a pele da barriga, Nami o olhou com os olhos turvos, ela não se moveu, apenas jogou ambos os braços sobre a cabeça deixando que ele a tocasse como queria.

E foi o que ele fez, retirou a blusa e em seguida começou delicadamente a descer o short pelas pernas longas e torneadas dela, em poucos minutos ele a tinha apenas de sutiã e calcinha, verdes no mesmo tom da camiseta que ele vestia agora, a roupa íntima contrastando com a pele, o cabelo espalhado no lençol azul, e ele continuou a explorar, agora com os lábios, tocando todo o pedaço de pele que encontrava no caminho.

Nami estremeceu com as carícias, o corpo aquecendo gradualmente, o coração disparado e a cabeça rodando cada vez mais rápido devido aos toques das mãos, da língua e dos lábios de Usopp.

Ela não esperava que as coisas entre eles acontecessem dessa forma, ela chegou a pensar que se fossem acontecer, seria algo no final da jornada, ou que nem mesmo aconteceria de fato, que eles se separariam e talvez mantivessem um contato saudável, mas estavam ali agora, isolados do resto do bando, era noite de Natal e caía uma tempestade inacreditável lá fora, e dentro dela as coisas não estavam diferentes, ver este lado de Usopp, que ela parecia conhecer também, um lado novo e ao mesmo tempo familiar, Nami via no olhar dele a mesma entrega de sempre, a mesma determinação que estava lá, em cada batalha, cada vez que havia um novo inimigo, um novo problema, ou apenas uma nova brincadeira interessante, aquele rosto de devoção e firmeza que ela sempre admirava, neste momento também tinha uma sombra de desejo, e esta sim era uma novidade, o desejo dele por ela, o desejo puro e latente que ela também sentia.

Nami desceu as mãos tocando o bumbum dele e o puxou para si, e Usopp estremeceu quando os dedos dela começaram a desabotoar botões e puxar as calças para baixo, ele gemeu quando a roupa foi deixando seu corpo, a camiseta saiu em seguida, e todas as peças formavam um pequeno monte ao chão. Usopp havia estabelecido um ritmo constante de toques e beijos e isto estava funcionando harmonicamente, sutil, saboroso, lento, torturante.

Nami tinha a pele delicada, o corpo dela era branco apesar do bronzeado, as curvas perfeitas e o sorriso do olhar que ela lhe enviou fez o estômago dele despencar, ela começou a tirar as últimas peças de roupas restantes, em segundos todo o corpo dela estava nu à mercê dele.

Ela o puxou novamente, Usopp sufocou com o contato dos corpos desejosos, Nami o beijou e abriu as pernas instintivamente, o convidando, ela precisava dele agora, dentro dela, mas Usopp quebrou o beijo, repentinamente ergueu a cabeça, encarando-a, os olhos desfocados, a voz grave sussurrou.

— O que eu faço depois? Não quero perder você nunca mais...

Ela sorriu, o coração transbordando de afeto, observou o cabelo dele soltos tocando os seios dela, Nami o puxou e falou muito perto do rosto dele.

— Espere a tempestade ceder.

Por um longo momento Usopp se banqueteou com a visão excitante, meiga e tão perfeita de Nami, ele lutou para não tomá-la, e não se afogar no corpo dela de imediato, ele buscou forças para se conter, mas agora o corpo totalmente nu dele colado ao dela, o cheiro dos dois misturados no quarto, e aquela frase que mais parecia uma ordem: “Espere a tempestade ceder” não era só sobre o clima lá fora, era sobre as emoções deste momento e de todos os outros, era sobre eles e sobre o futuro, sobre como eles ficariam bem, apesar de tudo.

— Também — Usopp voltou a dizer — não é como se eu imaginasse que algo assim aconteceria, não tenho nada que nos proteja...

Nami com um dedo selou os lábios dele.

— Eu cuido disso, não me faça esperar mais.

Ele então abandonou o controle e a penetrou devagar, Nami prendeu a respiração por um segundo e cravou as unhas nas costas dele, o beijou vorazmente, toda a emoção deixando a ambos inebriados.

Do lado de fora, a tempestade ficou mais forte, um relâmpago cortou o céu e um trovão pôde ser ouvido por todas as pessoas, menos dois piratas que acabavam de se entregar ao amor, e desfrutariam agora de uma tempestade de emoções, até que ela cedesse dentro deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Minna-san!!
> 
> Eu amei escrever esta fic, e todas as outras que escrevi este ano, estou totalmente entregue a este casal... eles são muito perfeitos... 💘
> 
> Estarei com "Hissatsu... Koi Boshi!!" no próximo ano, e tenho mais alguns projetos na categoria de One Piece, incluindo um spin off de "Desta vez não vamos fugir", com foco ZoSan, e provavelmente mais alguma coisa que me dê na telha de repente... rs... uma coisa é certa: Escreverei mais Usona, sempre! 😍
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado desta fic, e que ela tenha lhes dado um momento divertido com este casal, se você não shipa Usona, repense... rs...
> 
> Desejo a todos um FELIZ ANO NOVO! Curtam com as pessoas que amam, se divirtam muito e façam as pessoas na sua volta muito felizes, pois é para isso que estamos no mundo, para propagar a felicidade! :*
> 
> Se vocês ainda ficaram com vontade de ler algo natalino, eu indico a fic que escrevi ano passado: >> http://fanfiction.com.br/historia/453008/Belly_Christmas/  
Mas, se você quiser ler algo mais "aventuresco", sem shipping, leia esta: >> [Missão de Natal no Novo Mundo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981183)
> 
> NÃO ESQUEÇA DE COMENTAR!! Sua opinião sincera é importante para mim! ♥  
Nos encontraremos na próxima fic!! ;)
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Oi Minna-san!!  
Escrever Usona é sempre um prazer, e esta fic já está pronta, ela terá três capítulos e vou postá-los até o Natal, se meu tempo deixar!
> 
> Se você leu, agradeço imensamente, e peço que não deixe de comentar, isto faz toda a diferença na motivação do autor 💋!!
> 
> Então... AGUARDO SEUS COMENTÁRIOS!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
